From Princess to Pirate
by SevendeadlySins89
Summary: Kioko Mai is a princess who becomes a pirate named Phyre. What happens when she joins up with the Straw Hat's and falls in love? With the help of the infamous crew will Phyre be able to break the curse that was placed on her when she was a kid? What isn't she telling the crew? (New summary) Please R&R. Romance, Action and Adventure packed! Warning maybe be OOC.
1. The Princess

**Hey guys! :) Ok so this is my first story EVER! So please be nice. I really appreciate constructive criticism. Luffy and the Straw Hat's will be coming in in the third chapter. I've already written a few Chapters but I want to know what you think of the story before I post the rest. Thanks in advance!:)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own One piece but all oc's are mine.**

**Chapter One: Leaving**

Kioko Mai stared out her bedroom window longingly. The placement of her large home gave her a wonderful view of the beautiful ocean. She sighed calmly as the waves crashed against the beaches of Halmica, one of the greatest countries in the Grand Line.

Kioko was the next in line for the throne of said country and despite her complaints, her mother was dead set on having her married off and to rule Halmica. Kioko didn't want that. She didn't want any of it. She wanted to have adventures and to make memories. Not be locked up in this cursed house her whole life and be pampered.

Sighing, Kioko walked over to her wooden vanity and looked into the mirror. Staring back at her was a beautiful blonde haired girl around the age of 17. She had large green eyes which was odd for someone with her hair colour. Her features were soft and kind. She had the look of a young child despite her age. Almost as if she could break just by looking at her. Kioko new that she was underestimated though.

In secret Kioko had been training and fighting in the woods nearby to prepare for the day that she could escape. She had gotten very good at handling a short sword and her aim wasn't that bad with a bow and arrow either but she mastered her 'unique' gifts as well.

There was a soft knock at her door. "Come in." she said as she walked over to the large bed in the middle of her room.

"Your Highness, your mother would like to see you in the parlor." A young girl said peeking her head through the door.

"Thanks Cathy" she replied. "And I told you, just call me Kio" Cathy was their newest maid; she was about 15 and had short brown hair and big blue eyes. Cathy was a good kid and Kioko always thought of her as a friend.

"Yes Kio." Cathy bowed. Kioko rolled her eyes at the formality but didn't say anything. "If you don't mind my asking, you are planning on leaving soon are you not?" She whispered the last part so any passerby's outside the room didn't hear. She was the only one Kio told that she was leaving. Kio lay down on her bed with her hands behind her head, grinning happily.

"It sure is! I'm so happy I can finally get away from this place!" she said cheerfully. Cathy looked down at the floor sad that her friend would be leaving.

"What are you going to do when you leave?" she questioned. Kio thought about it for a moment. What was she going to do? Well she would have to change her look so she wouldn't be recognized by anyone. An Idea suddenly popped into her head.

"I'm gonna join a Pirate crew!" She stated proudly. Cathy gasped in shock. Kio sat up looking at her confusedly.

"A pirate? Why would you want to be such a thing like a pirate?" She all but yelled. Kio got up and put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?"

"Do you not remember your curse!?" Cathy screamed. Suddenly realizing her mistake she threw a hand up to her mouth and gasped as tears came to her eyes. "Your Highness I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said something so vial." She dropped to her knees and bowed, tears falling down her cheeks and onto the floor. Cathy was shocked when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Kio's hair was casting a shadow over her eyes making it impossible to read her expression.

"I remember perfectly well. I've had this curse since I was 2, I don't think I'll be forgetting it anytime soon" Kio looked up and gave Cathy a soft smile. "And besides I'm gonna find the guy who did this to me and give him a piece of my mind." The young blonde helped Cathy up and wiped her tears away with her thumb.

"I just don't want them to find and hurt you is all." Cathy stated sadly.

"They won't. Now let's go see what my mother wants." They walked out into the hall closing the door behind them and made their way to the parlor. Passing many other servants along the way Kio gave friendly hello's and waves. When they reached the parlor, Cathy left to go to do her chores leaving Kio in front of the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was fairly large and had many bookshelves lining the walls. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center of the room. Under it Kio's mother Rosanne sat at a small table with a cup of tea. "You called for me mother." Kio said as she entered speaking politely and formally which she despised doing. Her mother had sandy blonde hair similar to Kio's; she was very beautiful as well and had blue eyes. Even though they were blood related Kio still didn't understand why her eyes were green. Her mother always said that she had her father's eyes.

"Ah yes Kioko, dear I have someone here for you to meet." She said in a smooth and almost sly voice.

"Mother please tell me this isn't another man you want me to marry." Kio said almost begging.

"Daniel you can come in now." called Rosanne. "This one's a real keeper." Daniel walked through the door. He had perfectly combed hair with so much jell it looked like someone dumped a bucket of grease on his head. He wore black dress pants and dress shoes along with a pink jacket and purple under shirt. Kio had to put a hand up to her mouth to stifle the laughter as she watched him approach her.

"Hello Miss." he said in a high squeaky voice. "It is a pleasure to meet such a fine specimen such as yourself." His voice only served to make her laugh even more. '_More like a real _creeper' she thought. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glare from her mother but pretended not to notice.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Danielle." She said as she gave a polite curtsy.

"It is Daniel, not Danielle. You must say it in the masculine form, for I am a man." He demanded. Kio grinned.

"Oh well, that is not what your outfit is saying." She insulted. Before Daniel could get in a word her mother interjected.

"Well it is good to see you two getting to know each other. Kioko dear this is the man you are to marry." Said her mother seriously. Kio looked at her in shock.

"What!" She screamed forgetting about her manners. "I refuse to marry this, this… I don't even know what this is!" She yelled gesturing to Daniel.

"Excuse me!" Daniel said. Kio glared at him.

"You're excused!" she said. She just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the stress and the expectations that her mother threw at her. She had had enough! Without thinking Kio pulled her leg up and kicked forwards hitting Daniel right between the legs. He screeched so high her mother's tea cup shatter spilling tea all over the floor as he keeled over in pain. "There now you're a Danielle!" she left the boy and her mother there and stormed out of the room.

She had decided. She was leaving right now.

**Next chapter will be posted when I get at least 10 reviews. I'm not asking for a lot and I may be asking for some inspiration later on:) **

**-SdS89**


	2. An Adventure of a Lifetime

**Hey again! Alright I know last time I said I wouldn't post again until I get 10 reviews. I only got one so I just want to say thanks to Abby for reviewing and this chapters for you.**

When she reached the room she threw open her door and locked it behind her. She could hear the clacking of her mother's high heels coming up the hall toward her door. Quickly she put on a black robe she found in her closet and a pair of skinny jeans. Also a black V-neck t-shirt along with it. She reached under her bed to grab a brown satchel she packed the day before with essentials just as her mother reached the door. "Kioko open this door right now!" she yelled. Kio didn't answer.

She ran to her window and opened it wide. Kio stepped out on the window sill and looked back into her room. Her door burst open revealing her mother and a large heavy set man who Kio assumed was the one who got the door open. "Kioko get down from there right now!" Her mother demanded.

"Ok." She said. Kio turned towards her mother but instead of taking a step forwards she took one backwards. Much to her mother's horror Kio jumped out the window. She screamed at the fact that her only daughter just committed suicide, for no one could live from that height. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran to the window leaning over to see the ground that was 4 stories bellow. To her despair her daughter's body lay spread on the ground twisted in ways a body shouldn't be, unmoving as if frozen in ice that could not be seen.

"Kioko!" the woman screamed in despair. Her daughter was dead. Now who would be the heir of the Mai family!

Little did her mother know Kio did not die from the fall. Kio lay as still as possible under the window, holding her breath as best as she could. She could see her mother's tears from where she lay and couldn't help thinking they were fake. All her mother ever cared about was money and fame, she never once told Kioko that she loved her or ever played with her when she was little. Kio was pretty much raised by the servants and maids. Even then they were just doing what they were told. Kioko grew up deprived of love that she tried so hard to achieve. Now though, she couldn't help but think 'good riddance'.

Kio wasn't a normal girl. Ever since she was born she had certain gifts that allowed her to do otherworldly things. She did not like people finding out about these gifts because if they did they would call her a freak and a monster. She didn't want that. Kio's gift was to be able to control Electricity. She was born with this power, though it was quite odd and very unique. Powers were not considered normal around Halmica and were very rare. When Kio had jumped out the window she had done a quick tuck and roll to cushion her fall but it still had hurt quite a lot, leaving her stunned for a few seconds.

When her mother pulled her head in from the window, Kio stood up, shakily trying to steady herself before she pulled the dark hood of her cloak over her head and made her way into town. When she got there she realized that she was going to have to change a lot about herself. Her name, her hair colour and her eye colour needed to be changed or someone would easily recognize her. She ran to a hair salon and quickly entered pulling her hood off. "Hello how may I-"the woman gasped. "Princess! It is an honor." She stated bowing quickly.

"Please no need for the formality." Kio said politely. Though she was hoping that when she became a pirate she would never have to speak like this again. "I would like to get my hair done. A dye job perhaps?" The woman looked at her puzzled.

"Umm, of course your highness. What color were you thinking?" The woman asked leading her to one of the styling chairs.

"Black." She answered with a smile. The woman looked completely shocked but didn't say anything as she got to work on her hair.

When she finished she spun the princess towards the mirror so she could see her work. Her hair was now a silky black colour so well done you couldn't even tell it was a dye job. It was just passed her shoulders and fell in front of her left eye, giving her a very mysterious look. Kio didn't even recognize herself. This was exactly what she wanted.

"Wow." She said completely awestruck. "Thank you so much." Kio said as she dug around in her satchel for her money. She pulled out 50 beri and gave it to the lady. "Here, and if anyone asks I was never here. Also do not tell anyone about my new look ok?" The woman nodded dumbly as the princess walked out the door. Kio threw her hood back up and continued down the street. Old wooden buildings were lined up along the edge of the road. When she reached a certain house she walked up to the door and gave a loud knock that resounded through the worn out structure. The door opened and revealed an old woman, probably in her 80-90's.

"What!" the woman asked rudely. She had white hair and was hunched over. She was only about as tall as Kio's waste and was wearing old torn up clothes.

"I need contacts and heard you were selling them."

"No we're closed! Now go away." The lady demanded. She went to close the door only to have it stop half way. She looked down to see Kio's foot in between the door and the frame. The woman opened the door again and glared at the young girl.

"Look old lady, what ever happened to 'value the customers'? I've got money and you look like you could use it." Kio stated annoyed. The woman's glare slowly turned into a smirk.

"You've got a lot of sass there kid." She said. The woman moved out of the way and opened the door up wide. "What colour were ya lookin' for?" She asked as they walked further into the house. Kio smiled at her sudden change in attitude.

"I'm thinking ocean blue or electric yellow." The woman thought for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"I have exactly what you need." She said before walking over to a shelf with millions of multi-colored contacts and glasses. "Ah here they are." The woman walked back over to Kio with a small box. She opened it up and revealed two of the most beautiful contacts Kio had ever seen. They were a crystal blue color but if you turned them the right way they would flash a striking yellow almost as if a lightning bolt was flashing through them. Kio gasped.

"They're perfect!" she exclaimed. "How much?"

"For you? Free." Kio stared at her shocked as she was handed the contacts.

"What? But why?"

"These will cause more trouble than they're worth." Kio was speechless but smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Miss!" She called as she ran out the door excited to put them on. Kio quickly put the contacts on and blinked a few times getting used to the feel of them. She walked by a glass window and looked at her reflection. There was no chance in the world that someone would recognize her now! Kio grinned happily at herself. There was only one more thing to take care of. Her name. Well it had to be unique just like the rest of the 'new' her. Maybe Phyre? _Hmmm… Yeah! Phyre, I like it! _Phyre it was then! She looked at her reflection again before heading to the docks. Now that she had all of that taken care of she could finally be off. All that was left was getting a boat. This shouldn't be too hard, she thought. When Phyre reached the docks she spotted a small row boat. She took a quick look around to see if there was anyone around. To her luck there wasn't. She hopped into the boat and untied it from the deck. Taking one last look at her home Phyre set off on an adventure of a lifetime.

**BTW her new name is pronounced 'Fire' in case you didn't know.**

**-SdS89**


	3. An Unknown Town

**Well here's the next chapter! I really want some reviews so I know if this story is worth continuing. I might stop all together if I don't hear your opinions. So please review!**

**Anyway on with the chapter **

"Ugh… I'm so hungry." Phyre moaned. It had been 2 days since she left Halmica and she hadn't eaten anything since the day before she left. She meant to grab some food before she left but with all the excitement she forgot.

She had just been drifting around in the middle of the ocean the entire time and her stomach felt like it was about to be ripped out of her. She laid in her boat one hand hanging lazily over the edge in the salty waters. "Oh my god! I'm so bored!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Maybe I should sing or something?" she thought about it for a while. "Damn I can't think of a song!" Phyre paused for a moment. "And I'm talking to myself… I've lost it."

Finally deciding to take this time to work on her control over her powers, she conjured up a small orb of lightning in her hand and tossed it back and forth like a tennis ball. All the while it sparked and shone brightly as if it were alive. Just as Phyre tossed the ball up in the air, her boat was jostled by a large wave, making her fall backwards into the dingy. She watched in horror as the small orb hit the inside of her boat and sparked brightly before going out, leaving a small fire in its place. And as we all know fire plus wood equals bigger fire. Phyre shrieked as flames engulfed her boat licking up her legs and burning her clothes. Surprisingly enough, her cloak was not burning at all. If anything it felt almost cold. _Damn it. _Phyre took a step back trying to get away from the scorching heat but she lost her balance and fell into the salty waves. The water was a great relief on her legs and she could almost see them steam with satisfaction. Phyre came to the surface and coughed up what water had gotten into her lungs. The raven haired girl looked sadly of the still burning dingy. "Well I guess I'm swimming." She sighed.

###_^*^_###

Phyre was exhausted. She had swam for who knew how long and finally, when she was about to pass out from exhaustion she spotted this island. With her second wind Phyre made it and after a good long nap she woke up on the beach.

So here she was, half in and half out of the water on an unfamiliar island, alone.

Her body ached. Between the lack of movement on her dingy and then the sudden marathon length swim plus the burns along her legs she had a reason to be.

Judging by the dull ache in her stomach and her dry throat she was also very hungry.

Ever so slowly Phyre rolled over on her stomach and pushed herself up. Her muscles shook and quivered from the strain but she managed to get herself into a sitting position facing inland, her legs spread out in front of her. Phyre flinched a bit at the overall appearance of her legs. They were red and blistered in many spots and some areas were bleeding. Sand stuck to her wet form making her legs itch but she didn't dare scratch them.

She looked at her surroundings. Behind her was the ocean lapping noisily against the sand and in front of her was a small hill of short green grass with the odd tree here and there. Down beside her lay the satchel she had worn since she left Halmica. "Well I guess it's time to explore." Phyre said as she slowly stood up.

All of the sudden she felt a dull pain in her eye's that quickly grew. She screamed and clutched at her eye's, pinching them shut. For some reason her left seemed to hurt more than her right. Phyre suddenly remembered something the old lady she bought her contacts form said. _They're more trouble than they're worth._

The pain slowly subsided but her eyes were still sore. An all too familiar feeling spread through her left eye. It felt almost as if that eye had frozen over. That's when she knew. Though Phyre could not see it, she knew the cursed symbol had shown itself in her eye. She took out her left contact and the feeling slowly ebbed away. _That's weird _she thought. She didn't want to put the contact back in just in case so she through it on the ground and went over to her bag.

After digging around inside she found what she was looking for. Phyre took the gauze and moved her bangs away from her eye. She wrapped the gaze so it covered her left eye and let her bangs fall back in place. She was going to have to where it like that from now on. _Can't go around with one green and one blue eye_.

Phyre would have wrapped her legs to but she didn't have anything to clean them with first so she left them. The now one eyed raven haired girl walked up the hill slowly. When she reached the top she was overjoyed to see a small village on the other side. Phyre made her way down to the village hoping someone could help her.

###_^*^_###

The infamous Straw hat crew walked through the small village they came across on the grand line. It was, as far as they knew, unnamed and had very few people. Never the less, Luffy was running around wildly looking for any sign of adventure. The rest of the crew was casually looking for a bar or some place to stay. The log pose wouldn't set till later tomorrow so Nami suggested finding an Inn to stay at to take a break from being on the ship. No one objected. They finally found a Tavern to stay at and to save money (Nami's idea) they doubled up in singles rooms. Ussop and chopper were in room 14, Sanji and Franky were in room 20, Nami and Robin were in room 12, Zoro and Brooke were in room 17 and Luffy was alone in room 25 because no one wanted to put up with his snoring. Everyone went to bed almost immediately.

###_^*^_###

Phyre was very tired by the time she reached the unusually small towns Inn. She walked up to the desk. "Um can I get a room for one?" she asked. The old man behind the counter looked up at her before continuing to read his book.

"We're full." He said in a rough voice.

"Oh come on! You have to have some space left! I'll room with someone if I have to." She was desperate for sleep and she didn't want to walk all around town trying to find another Inn. The man sighed annoyed and checked his check in book.

"We have one double room with only one person." He turned around and through the keys at her roughly, Phyre just managing to catch them.

"Gee thanks." She said flatly. She just hoped that her soon to be roommate was some rapist. Looking at the number that was engraved on the key she started looking for room 25. When Phyre found it she carefully unlocked the door and entered the room. She was met with the sight of a teenage boy about her age wearing a red vest, blue shorts and sandals lying spread out on his back on the bed. Phyre sighed relieved, he didn't look like someone who would try to rape her. Deciding to wake him up before climbing into bed with him, (Which would be beyond creepy) she walked over to the bed and shocked him with a little electricity. To her shock (no pun intended) he didn't even twitch. She tried again but still nothing so se resorted to shaking him awake. When the boy opened his eyes they looked around groggily before landing on her.

"Who're you?" he asked sitting up. His black messy hair seemed to suit him well.

"My name's Phyre and I'm your temporary roommate!" she said happily.

**So there you go! And again please review! Even if it's one word I'll be happy!**

**-SdS89**


	4. Meeting the Crew and a Broken Promise

**Alright next chapter:) The updates may slow down from here on out because now I have to post as I write but I'll try to keep them frequent! This chapters a bit longer then the others and to be honest I could have split it into two chapters. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer(Because I haven't done it since the first chapter) I do NOT own One Piece but all OC's are mine!**

**On with the story-**

**Chapter 4**

The boy looked at her and blinked a few times, trying to process the new information, before he jumped out of the bed and put his hand out. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you." Luffy said smiling happily. Phyre took his hand and shook it.

"So do you mind if we share the bed? I don't really want to sleep on the floor but I don't want to make you sleep on the floor either." She asked.

"No it's fine." Phyre walked over to a small desk in the far side of the room and put her satchel on it searching through to find her clothes. She pulled out a pair of track pants and a tank top and started to take off her cloak. She didn't really care that she was changing in front of a guy she just met she wasn't the type to be shy about her body. Her cloak dropped to the floor and she took off her wet shirt replacing it with the tank top. She turned to see Luffy staring at her legs. "What happened?" he asked sounding curious.

"Oh I accidentally set my boat on fire and I got burned a bit." She said shrugging it off. Luffy looked back up at her face.

"I can get my ships doctor to take a look at that if you want. He's really smart!" He offered.

"Oh so are you a pirate or a marine?" Pyre asked. In all honesty she hated marines but she didn't think she'd mine hanging out with Luffy if he was one. He seemed like a lot of fun!

"I'm a pirate! My crew and I are looking for the One Piece and I'll be the next pirate king!" This caught her attention. Phyre quickly changed her pants, being careful of the burns and sat on the bed cross legged. Luffy sat in front of her so they were facing each other. Phyre realized now that he had, at some point put an old worn straw hat on his head. It suited him quite well.

"So what's your crew like?" Phyre asked genuinely curious. That's what started a long and very exciting conversation. Luffy told Phyre all about his crew and their adventure's on the grand line. Luffy made her laugh with impressions of his crew and almost come to tears when she found out his brother Portegas D. Ace died in the War of the Best. This was the first Phyre had heard of the war. Halmica was a very, VERY isolated country and though it was one of the biggest in the world, few knew it existed.

Luffy was having just as much fun as Phyre was he loved to tell about his adventures but it felt good to talk to someone about his brother. Even though he had just met this girl he felt like she grew up with him and they were meeting again after a long time. He did wonder why her eye was bandaged but decided not to ask. His instincts were telling him it wouldn't be a good idea. Both teens had no clue what time it was when they finally drifted off to sleep but they knew it was late.

###_^*^_###

Phyre was woken up by a loud knocking on the door. When she opened her eyes she saw Luffy spread out at the head of the bed snoring loudly. She had slept at the foot of the bed in a similar fashion to Luffy. The knocking came again and she stood up. Luckily her legs didn't feel as bad as yesterday but if she didn't get them looked at they could get infected. She walked to the door and opened it rubbing the sleep from her visible eye with her fist. Behind the door was a beautiful red haired woman with her fist raised to knock on the door. She was staring at Phyre wide eyed and mouth agape. "Umm… Sorry this must be the wrong room." She said before speeding off down the hall. Phyre looked after her.

"Weird." She said as she went back into the room closing the door. Luffy was still asleep so she got dressed in her clothes form the other day which had pretty much dried and she left the room. It was cool to meet Luffy but by the way he made is crew sound they were all happy with the way things were and she didn't want to impose by joining if they let her. _Damn my politeness! _

She left the room and returned the key to the check in desk before leaving to find a place to eat. Which in her fatigue the other day she completely forgot about and she was just about to starve.

###_^*^_###

Luffy sat up and looked around the room. Everything was the way he had left it except one thing. Phyre was gone. _I wonder where she went. _Luffy got up and walked out the door not forgetting to put his hat back on his head that must have fallen off sometime during the night. When he got down to the main lobby Luffy saw the rest of his crew and smiled at them waving. "Hey guys!" he yelled loudly making Ussop, Chopper and Nami jump. Nami rushed over to him and punched him in the head sending him to the floor.

"Luffy! Where the hell have you been!" she screamed at him.

"I was in my room sleeping where else would I have been?" he asked confused.

"What was your room number?" Nami asked sounding like a mother telling her child that it was wrong to take things without permission, but to anyone who knew Nami this tone meant a lot of pain was coming their way. Luffy got up and rubbed his sore head.

"Um… I think it was 25 why?" he asked oblivious to Nami's tone. Nami glared at him.

"Then why did I come face to face with a random girl when I went to wake you up in your room this morning?!" she yelled at him. The crew looked at them stunned. Sanji was on the verge of ripping Luffy apart but Robin held him back with multiple arms. A smile spread across Luffy's face.

"Oh you mean Phyre?! Did you see where she went? She was gone when I woke up this morning and I wanted to ask her something!" Nami looked at him shocked. She voiced the question all of them were thinking.

"Luffy did you sleep with this girl?" Nami asked cautiously. Luffy's smile widen.

"Yeah!" The whole crew was at a loss for words. Robin, in her shock, accidentally loosened her grip on Sanji and he bolted over to Luffy kicking him in the side. Luffy was sent flying across the room until he was stopped by the Inn's wall which he still broke through never the less.

"YOU DAMN SHITTY RUBBER MAN! HOW DARE YOU TAKE A GIRLS INNOCENCE!" Robin quickly got a hold on Sanji and pinned him to the floor. This didn't stop him from struggling though. Luffy got up from the rubble and dusted off his hat. Everyone by now had somewhat recovered from the news and they all decided to go to the nearest bar to get something to eat.

They finally found a bar and walked in through the door. The bar was pretty empty but had a few people here and there, at the table a young girl with black hair sat in front of an empty plate drink some beer. The crew went and sat along the bar with Luffy beside the girl.

"Hey waiter can I have some meat!?" Luffy yelled. The girl beside him looked over.

"Luffy?" she said gaining the crew's attention. Luffy looked over and smiled a face splitting smile.

"Phyre! What are you doing here? I was wondering where you went off to this morning!" he said. The crew listened confused. _Was this the girl Luffy slept with?_ Sanji ran up to her and knelt down taking her hand. To Luffy's shock he felt himself getting angry at Sanji. _Why am I angry? He didn't do anything, did he?_ Phyre looked at him with have lidded eyes as he began to quote poetry to her. She tapped into her power and gave him a little bit of a shock, only enough to get him to pull away with a jump though. Every one stared at Sanji confused but Phyre just went back to talking to Luffy.

"I just came here to get some food. I haven't eaten in a while!" she said answering his earlier question. A little reindeer jumped from his stool and walked over to her nervously.

"Umm…" he started catching her attention. Phyre looked down at him and smiled a sweet smile. Getting off her chair Phyre knelt down in front of the scared doctor, wincing a bit from the rough ground rubbing on her legs.

"You must be Chopper right? Luffy's told me a lot about you!" Chopper nodded still unsure about the girl.

"W-would you like me to look at those burns for you?" he asked shakily. Phyre nodded.

"That would be very helpful if you don't mind." She told him moving to sit with her legs out in front of her. While Chopper got to work on her injuries, Phyre looked up at the rest of the crew.

"Well I'm Nami, the idiot's navigator and I have one question for you." Nami said getting out of her stool and pointing her finger in Phyre's face. She went cross eyed trying to look at the perfectly manicured nail. _Man this girl keeps herself in good shape for a pirate! _

"And that would be?"

"Why Luffy?" Ok now Phyre was confused.

"Why Luffy what?"

"What?" Ok now she was REALLY confused.

"What, What?"

"What? Augh! This is getting us nowhere! Why did you sleep with Luffy!?" Nami stated bluntly.

"Oooohhhhh!" Phyre said finally getting what they were talking about. "Well the man at the check in counter said that he place was full so I told him that I was willing to share a room. It happened to be Luffy's room and we had a lot of fun! I learned a lot about Luffy that I don't think anyone else knew!" The crew stared at her. Zoro who was in the middle of taking a drink of sake choked and started coughing.

"Please! Keep the details to yourselves!" he yelled when he could breathe again.

Sanji started to cry and hugged Phyre, much to her dismay. "Oh you poor angel from heaven above! Having your innocence taken by the likes of him!" She looked at him oddly thinking about what he just said.

"My … innocence?" It finally clicked into her mind what they were talking about. "No! No-no-no-no-no! It wasn't like that! We slept in the same bed but nothing happened!" She said waving her hands in defiant gesture. The sigh of relief trough out the crew was instantaneous. Luffy sat at the counter a pile of meat in front of him that must have come while they were talking. Pieces of meat were jammed into his mouth making his cheeks stretch like a chipmunks. This probably would have surprised her if Luffy hadn't explained Devil Fruits to her the other night.

Phyre looked at her legs to see them all bandaged and good to go. She stood up and was just about to thank Chopper when she felt a rough hand grab her around her fore arm, lifting her shoulder a bit in the process. The horrid smell of sake and rotten fish clouded her senses and it took everything she had not to gag at the odor. Looking over she was met with a face only a mother could love. The man was grinning at her in a way that made her want to hurl. He was missing most of his teeth and the ones that he still had were yellowed and grimy. His eyes were filled with a tainted lust and she didn't want to know what kind of sick thoughts were running through his head.

"Hey babe." He said. When he spoke a stronger smell of alcohol wafted into her nose making the chances of her throwing up all the more real. He bent his head down beside her ear and whispered "How 'bout you come with me?" It sounded more like an order then a suggestion. Her anger flared. _How dare this bastard touch her!_ She glanced over at the Straw Hat crew to see each of them looking just about ready to kill.

Luffy looked… demonic. He had stood up and swallowed the meat in his mouth, his hat shadowed his eyes and his fists clenched at his sides. _Why were these people getting so worked up when she barely knew them?_ Her body froze when she felt the man's tongue lick its way up her jaw line. A sicken shiver slid its way up her spine like a snake closing in on its prey.

Phyre felt something in her snap, she felt pure hatred for this man and in that moment she broke a promise that she made to herself when she was a little girl. The promise that she would never kill another person with her powers again.

**Ok so four chapters done. I'm not really sure where this story is heading or how it will end. I'm just kinda making it up as I go. I'll try to post again soon!**

**-SdS89**


	5. Joining the crew and Questions

**So here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long please enjoy:)**

**I don't own One Piece**

The Straw Hat crew stared at Phyre, not wanting to attack the man in fear of hurting her. They may have only known her for a few minutes but she had fit in like part of the family. The whole crew could tell Luffy was about ready to kill and he was just about to say something when a strange thing happened. Phyre, who had her head bent so her expression was not visible, started to glow a faint yellowish color. "Let me go and I won't kill you." The raven haired girl said in a voice that sent shivers down the spines of anyone in hearing range. By now the whole bar had stopped what they were doing and stared at her. The ugly man laughed.

"HA! Like a little twig like you could kill me!" Phyre was at her limits, she had given him a chance but he didn't listen. She felt a familiar tingle within her stomach and she let sparks of electricity dance around her arms. Slowly she turned around to face the drunken man and put her hand on his chest, standing arm's length away. The man didn't say anything for at that moment she looked up and revealed her one visible eye. The man felt like he was seeing death itself as the girls eye glowed a magnificent yellow. He could just make out a corpuscular light coming out from behind the bandage but it had a darker more ominous aura to it.

"Looks can be deceiving." She stated. Her arm flared up with electricity and it traveled out of her hand and into the man. The sight was horrific. The man let out a blood curdling scream and started convulsing uncontrollably. All his hair stood up on end and his skin slowly started too blister and burn. Phyre did not let up. She continued to inject who knows how many volts of electricity into his body. Before long the completely charred body fell to the ground unmoving, as Phyre got control over her powers again.

Ever so slowly Phyre turned back to look at the Straw Hat's gapping faces. To say she was scared was an understatement. She never showed anyone her powers, not even her mother knew of them. _Would they make fun of me? Will they think I'm a freak?_ Phyre didn't know what she'd do if they did.

Everyone who had been in the bar was long gone by now, having run away from the obviously powerful girl. All the Straw Hats could do was stand and stare at the girl who looked as if she couldn't even hurt a fly and yet had effortlessly killed a man without lifting a finger. The girl looked quite ashamed of herself for some reason (besides the fact the she just killed someone). "Well I should probably go." Phyre said starting towards the door. She was stopped when she was grabbed by the wrist. The grip wasn't like that of the man's. It was firm but gentle at the same time. Phyre turned her head to see Luffy smiling cheerfully at her.

"Join my crew!" he said. She stared at him in shock. _Was he serious!_ Phyre looked at the rest of the crews smiling faces. No one seemed to object to the idea.

"Ok." Phyre said simply, but before Luffy could jump around celebrating she quickly added, "On one condition!"

"Yes!" Luffy shouted.

"You haven't even heard the condition yet." she told him.

"Oh… well what is it?" Phyre sweet-dropped. She walked up to him and whispered the condition in his ear. When she pulled away she looked at his face to gauge his reaction. He seemed to think about it for a moment before breaking into a smile. "Ok!" he answered.

Chopper, Luffy and Ussop got up and started dancing around singing about their new crew mate. Nami came up to her talking about how much fun it would be to have a third girl on the ship. Phyre laughed. Robin walked up to her.

"I'm curious as to what your condition was though." She said to Phyre. This caught the crews attention. Luffy looked over at her wondering if she would tell them. Not that it would make a difference to him either way. Phyre giggled and put a finger to her lip.

"It's a secret!' she said looking over at Luffy. She gave him a secretive wink and he felt his stomach flip. Ignoring it he grinned back at her.

"Well we should get back to the ship." Nami said. "The log pose is set and we can get to know our new friend." Everyone paid for their food and drinks and headed for the door stepping over the charred mans still body lying on the floor. Phyre looked at it as she passed and felt disappointed in herself. It wasn't like the man didn't deserve it but she had promised herself. Deciding not to dwell on it too much she followed the crew out and they headed to the docks.

"Woah! This is your ship!" Phyre was in complete awe at the amazing ship rocking lazily in the small waves. It wasn't the biggest ship she'd ever seen but just by looking at it she could tell it had a lot of potential.

"Shishishi! Yep it's the Thousand Sunny!" Luffy stated proudly. He wrapped an arm around Phyre's waste and pulled her against him. He then stretched his other arm and grabbed the ships railing to spring them onto deck. Luffy over shot a little and accidently loosened his grip on Phyre. Luckily she landed safely on her feet on the deck but Luffy ended up slamming head first into the mast. Phyre laughed and walked over to help him wrench his head free from the hard wood. In the meantime everyone else had gathered on deck and went about their normal business. Ussop however walked over demanding she answers a couple of questions.

"Um…ok?" she said unsurely. After a few minutes she found herself sitting at a small table with Ussop in front of her with a pen, ink and papper. Luffy and Chopper sat down on the grass nearby to observe.

"Ok first question! What's your full name?" Ussop asked

"Just Phyre." She answered simply.

"Ok, Where do you come from?" Phyre had to think about this for a while. She figured it would be ok if she said she was from Halmica. It's not like they would instantly assume she was the princess or anything.

"A kingdom called Halmica." Ussop scribbled something on the papper.

" How did you kill that man before?" Phyre flinched at the word 'kill'.

"I have powers that allow me to control electricity." She said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh so you have a Devil's Fruit to?" Chopper asked.

"No I can still swim." She said smiling at him. "I was born with these powers."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zoro crack an eye open from where he was napping on deck.

"Cool!" Luffy yelled "Can you show us!"

"Sure!" Phyre got out of her chair and walked over to him. With her index finger she poked him in the shoulder and sent a high voltage of electricity through him.

"That tickles!" he laughed. She laughed with him and walked back over to Ussop who starred at her with his mouth agape.

"Umm…o-ok next question, why do you have a bandage over your eye?" Phyre sucked in a breath. _Touchy subject. _

"I have a really nasty scar on that eye and it's not really very appealing to look at." She lied.

"Alright! We're ready to set off!" a voice yelled from below deck, interrupting what was beginning to feel too much like an interrogation.

"Yay!" Luffy yelled happily. With that they were off and for once in her life, as she laughed and played with the crew, she finally felt like she belonged somewhere.


	6. Mission Impossible

**Well here's the next chapter:) I hope you like! I've been trying to keep most of the chapters over 1,000 words because I think that's an ok length for a chapter. Anyway let me know what you think and please enjoy.**

**I own Nothing!**

"I'm bored!" Phyre exclaimed. She was laying spread out on her back on the deck of Thousand Sunny. It had been about a week since she joined the crew and nothing interesting had happened so far and she could feel herself growing very anxious.

"Me too." Luffy whined from his spot beside her. Luffy was really excited to have his first adventure with Phyre. He wanted to make memories with her and to make sure he would always remember her.

Phyre huffed and sat up. "When is something interesting gonna happen!." Phyre looked across the deck to Nami who sat in a lawn chair sunbathing. "Nami when are we gonna reach an Island?" Nami pushed up her sunglasses and looked at her.

"We should get to one sometime tomorrow." She told her. Phyre moaned and slumped back onto the deck beside Luffy once again.

Phyre suddenly got an idea. "Hey Luffy are you hungry?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Always." Luffy moaned. "Why?"

"I'll distract Sanji if you swipe some food." She suggested. Luffy grinned at her and they both stood up making their way to the kitchen. Luffy stopped outside the door and Phyre continued in. She saw Sanji washing the dishes with his back to the door and she gave Luffy a signal to come in but then put a finger to her lip telling him to be quite. Slowly she walked to the other side of the counter and stood across from Sanji. **(AN: Sorry if this isn't correct. I'm not to familiar with the layout of their kitchen.) **

Sanji looked up at her in surprise. "Oh Phyre! What are you doing here?" he asked.

Phyre pouted a bit. "Oh," she said sadly "am I not supposed to be in here?" She pretended to act upset.

Almost instantly hearts appeared in Sanji's eyes. "No!" he exclaimed doing a weird wiggly dance. "An angel such as yourself is welcome anywhere!" Over Sanji's shoulder Phyre could see Luffy trying to get into the fridge but couldn't because of the lock. Luffy looked at her, silently asking what he should do. Very discreetly, Phyre made a slight hand motion telling him to hide and covered it up by making it seem like she was fixing her hair.

Luffy ducked behind counter out of sight. _Message received._

"Is there anything I could do for you my goddess?" Sanji asked.

"Actually I was wondering if you could tell me the code to the fridge." She said politely folding her hands in front of her. "I have a bad habit of getting up for late night snacks and I would hate to have to wake you up just to open the fridge for me."

"Oh of course!" He looked around the room making sure no one was there so they didn't hear. When his back was turned Phyre couldn't help but smirk. Sanji turned back around and she quickly composed herself, smiling innocently. "It's 45-6-37." Phyre nodded and glanced over the cooks shoulder watching as Luffy entered the numbers. He suddenly stopped and looked over at her.

"45-6-37." She repeated. "Got it. Thanks Sanji." She smiled at him. Luffy nodded and entered the rest of the code and the lock opened with a soft click. Phyre quickly covered up the sound with a cough.

"Are you ok? You aren't sick are you?" Sanji asked worriedly. Luffy opened the fridge slowly and searched through its contents.

"Umm…I-I might be, actually now that you mention it I do feel kind of dizzy." She stumbled a bit and put her hand on her forehead. As quick as lightning Sanji jumped over the counter to aid his 'goddess'. The blonde put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Should I get Chopper?" he asked turning around to head out the door. Luffy froze as he turned in his direction.

"No!" Phyre said a little too loudly grabbing his hand. "Umm I mean… No its ok I just need to sit down for a while." She said. Sanji lead her over to the table and she sat down. _Hurry up Luffy._ She looked over to see Luffy with his arms full of meat and other items giving her a thumbs up. He snickered and ducked through the door. Phyre sighed in relief. _Mission Accomplished._

"Can I get you anything?"

"No that's alright." Phyre said getting up. "I'm feeling better now." As she walked through the door on deck, Phyre punched her fist in the air. "Yes!" she exclaimed, rushing off to find Luffy.

Phyre and Luffy had become best friends very fast. They told each other all about themselves (Phyre leaving out anything about her past) and they would create and play new games together. Their friendship was much like that of two preschoolers, living for the fun. Shortly after Phyre was welcomed on bored she and Luffy had claimed a secret hideout. At the top of the stairs leading onto the observation deck there was a bunch of loose boards. After lifting them out they created a hole just big enough for a person to squeeze into. Underneath was a room that had no furniture, it was completely empty. The far side of the room was cut at a diagonal from the underside of the stairs. Phyre had figured that when the ship was built this space just kind of worked itself out to be there.

Neither of them wanted to lie to the crew about anything so they promised each other that unless it was brought up they would simply not say anything about the hideout.

This is where Phyre was heading now. She lifted up all of the boards, making a mental note to attach them together so they could be lifted as one piece and not multiple, and dropped down into the little room. There wasn't much light, besides the little amount of sun that squeezed its way through the cracks in the floor above them. Even still Phyre could make out Luffy sitting on the floor grinning at her. In front of him was a massive pile of food.

"That was awesome!" he yelled, only for her to shush him smiling as well. "I've never been able to steel food from Sanji!" he said a bit quitter now.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm awesome, I know. Now let's get eating." They sat and ate for a bit and decided that the trick they used could only work so many times so they started a stash down in their hideout. Phyre somehow was able to convince Luffy not to eat all the food in one bite and to save some for snacks later. When they figured the crew would be wondering where they were they climbed back up through the hole, Luffy going first and offering his hand to Phyre.

They went to the main deck and saw the entire crew standing at the head of the ship. Luffy and Phyre shared a confused looked and walked over to the crew. They were all prepared to battle the Marine fleet that lay in front of them.

Phyre grinned "Finally!"

**Well there you go:)** **R&R **

**Keep calm and freeze on**

**-SdS89**


	7. Too Weak

**Ok next chapter! This one didn't take to long to write but it's probably not my best. Let me know what you think, your comments are appreciated. **

**I own Nothing!**

There were about 10 ships in total. Each one armed with large turret cannons. The Straw Hat crew wasted no time in getting ready for battle. Phyre was thrilled. Her first ever fight! With the Marines no less! She could feel her electric energy coursing through her just waiting to be released.

The first shot was fired on by the Marines, hitting close to the right of their ship. _And the battle begins._ Everyone took to guarding the ship until they could get close enough for hand to hand combat. Luffy was bouncing cannon balls back at them with his rubber abilities, Zoro was cutting them in half, Sanji was kicking them off course of the ship and sometimes directing them towards the Marines ships. Ever one had their part and Phyre couldn't help but stand in awe as everyone worked together like a well-oiled machine.

Out of the corner of her eye she could make out the growing shape of a cannon ball heading right towards her. Thinking fast she shot a bolt of electricity out of her hand and hit the cannon ball causing it to explode in mid-air. Pieces of hot metal flew in all directions but no one paid any mind.

Through the long ranged battle the Straw Hats were able to take out 5 of the 10 enemy ships. When the Sunny was close enough to allow them to board they didn't hesitate. Nami, Ussop and Chopper stayed on the Sunny to defend from the few Marines who were able to get on their ship. Everyone else jumped on the government vessel and started attacking Marines left, right and center.

Phyre was quite proud with how well she was doing for her first time. She had only gotten a few scratches from close calls with swords but all in all she was fine. She let her instincts take over as she kicked a guy in the side, sending him flying across the deck. _Geez I guess I don't know my own strength!_

She punched another man in the face adding a bit of an electric charge into it. She felt arms rap around her from behind as a marine tried to hold her down. She electrocuted him and he fell to the ground smoking. Phyre jumped onto the Sunny leaving the rest to the boys and Robin and began helping defend the ship. She looked over at Nami who was beating a guy senseless. The raven haired girl noticed a marine sneaking up behind her and ran towards, her not thinking to call her name. Just as the marine swung down his raised sword Phyre through herself in the way.

Nami heard a sharp intake of air from behind her and when she turned around she froze. There kneeling down on the deck was Phyre, a sword digging into her shoulder and a shocked marine. Obviously Phyre wasn't the intended victim. This fact didn't stop the man to smirk and drive the sword deeper into the bloody gash. Phyre screamed in pain. Nami charged up her climatact and electrocuted the man till he was nothing but ashes.

Nami ran to Phyre's side as she saw her eye's fluttering closed only to open again moments later.

Phyre was in pain. Her shoulder burned so bad it felt like it was being scolded off by molten lava. Black spots formed in her vision trying to take over but she wouldn't let them. She refused to pass out until the threat was gone. A thick warm liquid slid down her arm and pooled around her on the deck. _I have to stay awake_. Ever so slowly she raised herself off the deck, ignoring Nami's protests. _I have to help fight_. "H-hey Nami…" she whispered weekly. "After this, remind me to get a weapon that can block attacks."

Phyre noticed a peculiar weight on her shoulder and she looked at it. The long metal sword still stuck out of her wound and she flinched at the sight. Raising her hand to the hilt of the weapon, she took a deep breath and wrenched it out of her shoulder causing her to scream. The sword clattered to the ground loudly.

Luffy had been just finishing up on the last ship, using gum gum pistol to punch a hole through the boat. He stood back and watched it sink. A piercing scream reached his ears and he whirled around to see Phyre dropping a bloodied sword to the ground. "Phyre!" he called rushing over to her. She looked terrible. Her face was contorted with pain and she looked like she was fighting to stay awake. Her black T-shirt was drenched in blood and she was clutching at her right shoulder. Streams of red liquid dripped down her fingers and onto the deck.

Luffy reached her just as she was about to collapse. He gently lowered her down and held her against his chest. "Phyre! Phyre! You're going to be ok just hang on. Chopper!" he held for their doctor who came running over. As he worked on her she smiled a week smile up at Luffy.

"I-I wasn't…ready…" she said between gasps of pain.

"You weren't ready for what?" Luffy asked confused, not putting her down as Chopper tried to stop the bleeding.

"I-I wasn't ready… to become… a pirate." A tear streaked down her face.

"What are you talking about!" Luffy yelled. "Of course you are! This was your first battle, things like this happen but you're going to be ok." Luffy wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself.

"I was to… weak and… I made… a stupid mistake." It was true, and she knew it. You should never go into battle unarmed. She may have had her powers but she had no defense over attacks like that one.

"It's okay we all make mistakes. You'll get better." By now the whole crew stood around the three of them watching silently.

"She's losing too much blood!" Chopper yelled panicking. Luffy looked at her cut and bit his lip worriedly.

"Will… will you train me?" she asked quietly.

"What?" Luffy asked taken aback by the question.

"Will… you train me to fight… when I'm better." Luffy smiled at her and nodded. Phyre smiled back before closing her eyes and slipping into unconsciousness.

Chopper sighed and left Phyre to sleep in the medical ward. After they had stabilized her they carried her there and chopper had shooed ever one out so he could work. Her shoulder was now bandaged and sewn closed and she was on heavy pain medication.

Chopper walked onto deck and was bombarded by questions from the worried crew members (minus Zoro and Robin). "She's fine!" Chopper insisted. "She's sleeping right now but she lost a lot of blood so she'll need a transplant. Does anyone have B+?"

"I do, you can take mine, and she saved my life after all." Nami said stepping forward and following Chopper into the room.

**Please R&R!**

**Keep calm and freeze on**

**-SdS89**


	8. A condition and a kiss

******Hello! So I experimented with first person view in this chapter, let me know what you think. This chapters kind of fluffy and cliche but I hope you enjoy. Ummm...Oh! I used the song "For the Love of a Daughter" by Demi lovato in this, I do not own that song or One Piece. I think thats all I wanted to say for now so please R&R!**

**Luffy's POV**

It had been 2 days since Phyre had gotten hurt and in that time we had reached an island. Apparently it was an Autumn Island named Akiko. It was a nice place; had good food and good people, but I couldn't enjoy any of it. I was so worried about Phyre. I knew it wasn't a life threatening injury but just the thought of her in pain was like being jabbed through the heart with a hot knife.

She was free to walk around town now but had to continue sleeping in the ships medical room. Her shoulder looked to be healing fine but it would leave a nasty scar (which she seemed fine with).

While in town she had found a weapon to use, a metal scythe that could channel electricity. I had promised her that I would train her in hand to hand combat while Zoro would work with her on swordsmen ship.

It was around midnight but I couldn't sleep. I was just too worried, so I decided I would go and check on her. The crew had rented out some rooms at the Islands Inn so I had to walk, but I didn't mind, the fresh air helped clear my head.

When I got near the ship I used my haki and sensed that Phyre wasn't in her room, she was sitting on deck. _Why is she up at this hour_? _Was she worried about something to?_

I jumped up onto deck silently not wanting to make myself known just yet, I hid behind the mast. Peeking around, I saw Phyre sitting on the railing, her legs dangling over the edge. By the way her head was tilted back I figured she was staring at the stars.

I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her hair looked in he shine of the moon. I felt the urge to run my fingers through her hair and whisper sweet nothings into her… _WHAT AM I THINKING! _ I mentally yell at myself. Why did I suddenly feel this way? Why did my heart beat a million times a minute when she would say my name? Why did my face warm up when she would smile that sweet, beautiful… NO! I can't like her! She's Phyre! My best friend, my partner in crime, the only person I had ever told about Sabo. Then I remembered her condition to joining the crew.

Good thing I was good at hiding my real emotions, otherwise I would have been blushing so hard Chopper would have thought I was sick! When she had whispered those five words in my ear I had felt an emotion I had never felt before. Love. Yes, I Monkey D. Luffy was in love with my newest crewmate, Phyre. I knew I had fallen, I had fallen hard. And it had only taken me 2 months and 5 days to realize it. That's pretty good for my standards.

I was brought out of my thoughts by…Singing? I slowly walked around the mast to get a better view of Phyre. She was softly singing a song I had never heard before.

_"4 years old, with my back to the door." _She had a pretty average voice. It wasn't angelic but it wasn't like I wanted to rip my ears off either. "_All I could hear was the family war. Your selfish hands always expecting more. Am I your kid or just a charity ward?" _I was becoming a bit worried now. _Was this song about her past?_ I had told Phyre everything about me, my past, present and future. She had asked questions and laughed at some of my stories but she never spoke of herself. Maybe I would get some insight from this song. With that in mind I continued listening to the lyrics.

"_You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest, I tried so hard to find it but it's hopeless, hopeless, you're hopeless. Oh father, please father, I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father, put the bottle down for the love of a daughter."_

By now Phyre had gotten off the railing and was walking around the deck. I began to realize that her father must have been an alcoholic, maybe after her mother left him?

"_It's been 5 years since we've spoken last. You can't take back what we never had. I can be manipulated only so many times! Before even I love you starts to sound like a lie. You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest, I tried so hard to find it but it's hopeless, hopeless, you're hopeless. Oh father, please father, I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father, put the bottle down for the love of a daughter." _

Phyre's voice had risen considerably from when she started singing and I could hear the years of pent up anger and pain. I felt my heart clench painfully. All of a sudden she had quieted down to almost a whisper and I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl. How could you push me out of your world? Lie to your flesh and your blood, put your hands on the ones that you swore you'd love."_

I felt my anger boil at the thought of a father hurting their child. It was the pirate age and it probably happened a lot, but the fact that it was Phyre, _my _Phyre that was being hurt made me furious. Phyre's voice began to raise to the point where she was downright screaming. She was kneeling down beside the railing gripping it tight enough for her knuckles to turn white. Her head was bowed down and I could see tears pouring from her eyes, hitting the deck with a silent _plop. _

"_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?! How could you throw me right out of your world?! So young when the pain had begun," _Her voice went back down to a whisper and she slumped against the railing, emotionally exhausted. "_now for ever afraid of being alone. Oh father, please father, I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father, put the bottle down for the love of a daughter." _

She finished her song and I walked out from behind the mast putting my hand on her shoulder gently. Quickly she gasped and stood up wiping her tears away and forcing a smile. "O-Oh hey Luffy! Shouldn't you be asleep?" I didn't say anything. I opened my arms offering a hug. She stared at me in shock before fresh tears welled up in her eyes and she threw herself into my chest. Her hands gripped my red vest and I wrapped my arms around her, one wrapped around her waist and the other holding her head against my shoulder.

It took a while for her all out wailing to turn into small sniffs and whimpers but I waited patiently. She pulled back and looked at me smiling sadly. "I-I'm sorry." She muttered looking at the deck.

"It's ok. People need to cry sometimes." I said smiling. I took her hand and lead her to the figure head, where I helped her climb up and we sat down side by side. Phyre leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed. I didn't let go of her hand. "Hey Phyre?" I asked getting her attention. "Why do you cover your eye?" She lifted her head and smiled sadly at me. Right there I decided I didn't like that smile. I liked her really happy smile, the smile that held no worries, no fear, only pure determination.

"It's because it's a different colour then my other one." She said simply.

"Can I see it" she nodded. I reached my hand up and slowly unwrapped the gauze. When I pulled it away I was shocked to see a forest green eye staring at me. I looked to her right eye, which was a bright blue colour, and back again. "Why would you cover it up it looks cool!" I said to her. She laughed and I felt my heart flutter.

"The colour's not the only reason. When I was little I was cursed…" And that's when she told me everything. All about her past, how she ended up with her mother, her being a princess, all of it. I was shocked. This poor girl sitting right in front of me went through so much. I wanted to protect her to make sure that she never hurt like that again. Before I could second guess myself I leaned my head toward her and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, before pulling away and smiling. _Wow…_ That was the first time I had ever kissed someone before, and I was very tempted to do it again. Luckily after Phyre recovered from her shock she leaned toward me and kissed me this time. I wasted no time in kissing back.

My entire body was tingling. Our lips moved in perfect sync and soon enough my hand found her cheek and hers wrapped around my neck. Sadly the moment had to end so we could breath and we both pulled away. I reached into my back pocket grabbing the circular object I was looking for. I looked Phyre in the eyes. "What was your condition again? I seem to have forgotten." She looked at me confused and then looked at her hand as she felt me put the round object around her fourth finger from her thumb.

She smirked and giggled. We locked eyes again and she moved closer to me for another kiss.

"Let me be your queen."

We kissed again.

**AWWWWWWW! That was adorable! Anyway I wanted to thank all of my awesome reviewers so far! You guys are the reason I'm still doing this story so special thanks to:**

**-That one Chick78**

**-NamikazeMia**

**-koyuki hazuki cruel swordsgirl**

**-Shiningheart of ThunderClan**

**-onepiecefangirl13**

**-xXInvisible-NinjaXx**

**-Dhalmi93**

**-gerson**

**-Satu-Ryuu**

**Well I'll try to update when I can. I am now excepting Ideas for upcoming chapters so please let me know:)**

**Keep calm and freeze on!**

**-SdS89**


	9. Mother lies and partners scheme

**OMG! I am really sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy with school and stuff. Honestly though, what about the last week of school before break makes teachers think 'Hmmm... I think I'm going to assign a bunch of major projects! While I'm at it I might as well throw in homework for the break!' So I've been pretty much swamped lately, hopefully I will be able to get some more chapters up during the break in between studying for exams:( So anyway again I apologize, this isn't one of my best chapters and it's not very long either. You do get a little bit of insight to Phyre's past though and her relationship with her mother. **

**Without further ado! Please enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer- As always, I don't own One Piece... sadly **

**Phyre's Pov**

The next morning was pretty dull but I was in a great mood. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. I had never felt so close to anyone my entire life and it felt amazing to be able to trust in someone. There was nothing awkward between me and Luffy, we acted like we always did. We had both agreed not to tell the crew until we found One Piece and became king and queen.

We had just left the Island a few hours ago and we would probably reach the next one be late tomorrow evening. I was laying spread out on the deck staring at the clouds drifting lazily by. I wonder what my mother is doing right now. Did she miss me? She probably either thought I was dead or missing or both.

My mom had been an amazing woman. She told me when I was really young that she had grown up in a small village on the other side of our Island. It was when she was 17 that she met my dad and they fell in love. He had taken her with him to live in the castle in Halmica because he was the prince.

It sounds so much like a cliché fairy tale now but when I met Luffy I could finally see where she was coming from.

Under every fairy tale though, hides real life. My father entered a depression when I was 7 and he started drinking. A lot. That led to the abuse. My dad was still very careful not to hurt me in any places that could be noticeable to my mother so she never suspected a thing.

My father was murdered when I was 10 and my mother turned cold. She only cared about money and power after that. She swore she would never love anyone again and that was that. I still haven't told her about what father would do to me.

I was… 'gone' for 2 years and when I finally got back home my mother didn't even say hello. She instantly started blathering out about how I had to become an ideal princess and get married and take up the throne. I never told her anything after that.

_Damn, now I got myself all depressed._

I guess it was time to shut my thoughts up and do something fun before I get upset.

I sat up and looked around; everyone seemed to be doing their own thing so I decided to go find Nami who didn't appear to be on deck. I walked around for a while checking a room every now and then, when I finally made it to the kitchen. Inside Nami was sitting reading the newspaper and Sanji was preparing lunch.

I walked over and sat at the table resting my chin on it's hard wood surface.

"How's your shoulder?" Nami asked not looking up from the paper.

"It's getting better. Chopper said I should be completely healed in about a week or so." I sighed. "Anything interesting in the paper?"

"Hmmm…" she scanned the pages. "Not really, just some stuff about a missing princess."

I felt myself freeze. _Missing princess? It couldn't be…_ I jumped up and ripped the paper from Nami's hands causing her to yelp and tip backwards in her chair. I barely registered the loud thud that was made when she hit the floor or even when Sanji came rushing over to help Nami up. No, the only thing I was focused on was the picture of me that was taken on my 10th birthday staring back at me.

The large black ink title read 'Dead or Missing? Princess of Halmica Attacked.' _Attacked? I was never attacked. _Quickly I read the article as I faintly heard Nami shouting at me and Sanji asking if Nami was alright.

'_The princess of Halmica, Ms. Kioko Mai went missing after being attacked by an intruder the other night. Her mother says that young Kioko was in her room when she heard a scream. When the queen arrived at the scene she saw a large man with a knife threatening her. Ms. Mai was pushed out of her third story window soon to be followed by the man. Kioko hasn't been seen since. If there is any information found about this young woman the Mai family is offering a cash prize to whoever brings her home safely.' _

I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone asking if I was ok. I couldn't respond. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move. My own mother was treating me like some kind of lost puppy! Cash prize!? She even lied about what happened! My head was spinning and I felt sick to my stomach. Is she so worried about her reputation that she can't even tell the real story!?

Suddenly I could move again and all of my senses came rushing back. I was gripping the paper with white knuckled hands and the ink of other articles was starting to bleed from the moisture of my hands. My breathing quickened and I felt light headed. Nami and Sanji were staring at me worriedly. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. Ignoring the calls of my friends I kept running in a random direction.

I ran into something hard and I felt something wrap around me trying to keep us both from falling over. I looked up with wide eyes. _Luffy._ Thank god, just the person I need right now.

"Jeez Phyre! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Luffy asked.

**Luffy's POV**

I was just headed toward the kitchen to bug Sanji for some food when I felt someone run into me. When I got my balance back I looked into the wide eye of Phyre.

"Jeez Phyre! Where are you going in such a hurry?" I asked smiling down at her. Something felt off. I looked closer and could see the faint shine of tears gliding down her face. Why was she crying? "Hey are you ok?" I asked bringing my hand up to wipe away one of the tears. She shook her head and buried her face in my chest sobbing quietly. I could just see the corner of a crinkled newspaper sticking out from between us.

Nami and Sanji came racing around the corner, almost running into us. They froze and I could tell Sanji was tempted to yell at me for hugging Phyre but he stopped himself. What the heck was going on? "What happened?" I asked in a calm tone. Nami shrugged.

"She just came into the kitchen and when she asked if there was anything in the news I told her there was just some stuff about a missing princess. She had ripped the paper from my hands, read the article then bolted." She explained.

I frowned and looked back down at Phyre's black hair. I gently pulled her away from me so I could see her face. "Hey, are you going to be okay?" I asked her. My only response was a gently nod. _Well I guess that's good enough…_ I looked over at her shoulder. I could see the edges of the bandages sticking out from under her black V-neck T-shirt. "Alright well what would cheer you up?"

Phyre seemed to think a little. She was still making light hiccupping sounds and there were tear tracks down her cheeks. She seemed to come up with an idea when she looked behind her at Nami and Sanji who were watching with concern. She turned her ocean blue eye back to me and smiled. "I want to mess with Zoro!"

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across me lips. "Shishishishishishi! What did you have in mind?" She grabbed my hand and we ran off down the hall leaving Nami and Sanji to head back to the kitchen rolling their eyes.

**Another scheme! What is Phyre planning to do to Zoro? I plan on having them arrive at the next Island in the up coming chapter as well as Phyre starting her training with Luffy. Soon there might even be a little friend of Phyre's showing up:) Who could it be? When will they meet up? Are they really as nice as they want everyone to think? Keep reading and find out!**

**Thanks to all the people who have favourited and followed this story! I will also reply to reviews in the next chapter so feel free to ask questions:)**

**-SdS89**


End file.
